ЖLoving DisappointmentsЖ
by Chica Otaku y Sister BaKawai
Summary: Ellas eran las mejores amigas, ¿por que tenia que suceder esto?, todo por un chico. Aquella niña rubia solo tenía ojos para el, pero era tan despistado. Todo se entrelaza y gira eternamente. Realmente es un sentimiento estúpido, aquello llamado "Amor", o al menos eso era en lo único que tenían en común. ¿Tu que piensas al respecto?(La imagen no nos pertenece, es prestada)


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Vocaloid no son de nuestra propiedad, solo los uso con fines de diversión, así como para dar a conocer esta historia, Vocaloid no nos pertenece si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, si no que es un Fic para Fans.**

**Esta introducción va dedicada a Matryoshkah, que nos apoya y a los novatos, para que se armen de valor y se acerquen al ordenador a escribir sus historias, como a nosotras.**

* * *

**Ж Aquellos Tiempos Ж**

¿Cómo sucedió esto? Eso era lo que se preguntaban ambas chicas: Miku Hatsune y Neru Akita, _mejores amigas de toda la vida_. Estaba disgustadas la una con la otra, se ignoraban mutuamente. Esto era realmente épico, o al menos eso se rumoreaba por los pasillos de _Vocaloid_, ¿Qué si por qué?Simple: cuando inicio el curso escolar, se lo pasaban juntas, Neru quitaba la vista de la pantalla del celular y Miku dejaba de comer puerros, ambas chicas eran diferentes, _pero a la vez iguales _, como **Leche y Nata **, nada ni nadie —hasta ahora— podía separarlas.

Desde el primer día de clases se sentaron juntas, clases, recesos, equipos y etc., fue algo extraño y se corrieron blasfemias acerca del dúo, se creía que eran _pareja, lesbianas, _pero el tiempo se encargó de desmentir aquello. **Novios.**Eso lo desmentía todo, pero al final siempre terminaba igual, _"no es el indicado Neru/Miku-chan"_

Pero todo cambio ese día, ese maldito día, pero ¿Por qué empezar ahí, cuando podemos irnos por las ramas? Supongo que así entendería _más _la relación que llevaban las japonesas, ¿no? _Tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿o tu qué piensas?_

‖000‖

‒¡No vayas tan rápido Neru-chan!‒ gritaba la menor de 2 coletas.

‒¡Si no fueras tan le~nta~!‒ respondió la otra volteando —esperando a la peliaqua que transpiraba— hacia atrás ‒¡por eso siempre repruebas educación física!‒ le reprochó.

‒¡Eso no es cierto!‒ respondió a _tal _acusación.

Neru Akita, la mayor de las 2 por solo meses de diferencia que asemejaban un año, era muy carismática, aunque siempre se ocultaba en su pequeña pantalla de celular, solo la soltaba con su amiga _Mi-chan_, como le decía ella. La amarilla suspiro con desgano y le tendió la mano a su acompañante.

‒eres estúpida‒ parecía más una pregunta que una oración ‒solo tienes que aprender a equilibrar tu cuerpo‒

La otra sonrió ampliamente, _casi _ asustando a Neru, mientras recibía su ayuda.

‒ese es el problema‒ dijo con inocencia ‒_**tu **_eres más _**vieja**_‒ sonrió maliciosamente.

Frunció el ceño ‒tengo 8 idiota‒ regaño ‒y yo 7‒ completo Miku, había picado el anzuelo.

‒Idiota‒ repitió ‒deberías agradecer que gracias a mi pasas 68‒ le hizo un puchero una vez que llegaron a mitad de la colina.

La colina "Senshi", estaba en el parque "Sumire", un poco alejado de los juegos, ambas niñas llegaban después de ir a la Escuela UTAU, una primaria que en particular no era muy diferente, solo que ahí se impartía música en su mayoría.

‒¡Deja de molestarme!*‒ exclamo empujándola levemente sin llagar a tirarla ‒¡Puff!‒ bufo logrando que su fleco se levantara por el aire ejercido.

‒¡Es MUY divertido!‒ grito alegremente.

Suspiro ‒Nunca cambias‒ sonrió de lado.

Mientras esa platica continuaba, ambas seguían subiendo la colina, hasta que llegaron a la punta, donde se citaba un hermoso y gran árbol de sakura, aparte de un pequeño prado lleno de bellas flores de distintos y curiosos colores.

Neru se tiro debajo del árbol, entendía sus extremidades hasta quedar algo similar a una estrella, en cambio, Miku solo se sentó esparciendo su infantil y lindo vestido aqua claro con detalles en rosa pastel, finalizo y se quitó sus balerinas* de similar color y diseño. Neru se quitó sus sandalias blancas, una vez que se incorporaba de la posición anterior. A diferencia de su acompañante, ella vestía con un short negro y una blusa de tirantes amarillo pastel—que hacia juego con sus ámbares ojos— y su característica cola de caballo al costado, atada en su diaria dona azul.

Se volvieron a acostar mientras veían el cielo, jugaban siempre en esa colina por lo meno horas, fue mucho tiempo el que pasaron juntas. No paso mucho y el celular de Neru, el cual siempre llevaba sonó, miro la pantalla y leyó el nombre: "_**Oka-san"**_.

‒¡mushi mushi?‒ contesto la pequeña rubia.

‒"_**amor, ponlo en altavoz, por favor"**_‒respondieron del otro lado de la línea.

‒¡hai!‒

‒"_**amores, deben regresar"**_‒ dijo algo preocupada Yukiko.

‒¿por ser tarde?‒ pregunto Miku.

Rieron del otro lado ‒_**"si cielo, pero regresen"**_‒ contesto Sakura, la madre de Miku.

‒¡HAI!‒ respondieron a coro.

‒"_**Sus padres esperaran en la entrada"**_‒ menciono Sakura.

‒"_**No hablen con extraños"**_‒ aconsejo Yukiko, madre de Neru, para después colgar.

Neru asintió y se cruzó de brazos, para después ayudar a Miku con sus complicadas balerinas, mientras ella hacia lo mismo con las sandalias de su amiga. Bajaron la colina tomada de las manos, era realmente tierno ver esa linda escena. Toda aura fue callada por un niño pelirrojo, no tenía más d años, pero era verdaderamente irritante; se acercó a Miku y les saludo cordialmente como un caballero, a la niña no le molesto, pero Neru lo veía con mucha perspicacia y curiosidad. _¡Hay! Si las miradas mataran_, el pequeño hubiera muerto por la filosa y cortante mirada que le dirigía Neru.

‒¿De dónde apareciste?‒ rugió la rubia.

El pelirrojo se exalto ‒Soy Akaito, vengo a hacerle compañía a unas _indefensas _niñas‒ contesto con algo de arrogancia e _inocencia._

‒vámonos Miku‒ ordeno, está la miro extrañada.

‒pero ha sido muy cordial‒ a veces odiaba a su amiga y su infantil inocencia e ingenuidad.

‒vámonos‒ repitió esta vez severamente y algo alto, al final termino cediendo y se estaban a punto de ir, pero el niño no lo permitió.

Deformo su sonrisa ‒¡eso sí que no!‒ grito el chiquillo molesto.

Aquel niño de nombre Akaito, empujo a Neru hacia los arbusto, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Neru estaba de espaldas. Tomo bruscamente la muñeca de Miku, trayéndola consigo mismo, la aqua era muy lenta y débil en cuestiones de reacción y fuerza, algo que la delataba mucho y disminuía sus opciones y posibilidades de escapar.

Se levantó y se sacudió un poco ‒estúpido‒ murmuro mientras iba tras su amiga.

Akaito Shion. Ese era el nombre completo de ese _estúpido _niño, lo conocía porque era ese, el que siempre la molestaba y le hacia la vida de cuadritos; ella era astuta, inteligente y perspicaz, esas cualidades le eran de mucha ayuda en sus _enfrentamientos mortales_, como decían los demás compañeros.

Al llegar, vio una escena algo ¿um?... extraña, al parecer un niño rubio d años —si no es que era 10— protegía a Miku, estaba detrás de este, no estaba solo, al parecer acompañado con una pequeña algo similar uno años menor que ella o Miku, poseía unas pequeñas coletas que agarraban su corto cabello, ambos atados con lasitos pequeños blancos.

‒¡Idiota!¡Déjala en paz!‒ grito aquella niñata enfurecida.

‒¡por favor Kagami, no me hagas reír!‒ contesto.

Esto enfureció más a la chiquilla ‒¡¿Por favor!? ¿Acasos pides piedad?‒ le defendió el rubio con cierta arrogancia.

‒¡cierra la boca!¡No tienes por qué defenderme de este idiota!‒ exploto la de moñitos. El rubio rodo los ojos, nunca cambiaria.

Estuvo atenta a la escena, ahora que lo detallaba más de cerca —desde el arbusto— la niña era dueña de unos lindos ojos verdes*, a diferencia del otro, pues los suyos eran de un precioso azul mar. Ambos eran colores muy lindos y en verdad la habían embelesado un tiempo. Sacudió la cabeza, esta era una misión de rescate, no un tour.

Se acercó a Miku, con ayuda de los arbustos para no llamar la atención, importaba poco si se había manchado, en final era el mismo, se iría a lavar tarde o temprano.

‒¡pss!— intento llamar la atención de Miku.

Volteo ‒¡shhhh!‒ e hizo señas de que se acercara al arbusto.

Asintió silenciosa y siguió a su amiga acercándose al arbusto, arrastrándose, manchando aquel hermoso vestido, pero eso era lo de menos. Salieron y se dirigieron a la entrada del parque, sabían que esto se merecería un gran sermón, por la ropa y su tardanza al llegar. Después de todo esa ya no era su pelea, era entre el par de rubios y el mocoso de Akaito. Al llegar el sermón por la ropa se cumplió, y acerca de la tardanza, ese no duro mucho.

Ya ambas en sus respectivas casas contaron lo sucedido o el porqué de su tardanza, lo que ocasiono un alivio y regaño para Miku, pues había desobedecido en gran magnitud, agradecieron profundamente al par de rubios por detener al niño, pues Neru les había comentado acerca de ese chiquillo. Pero Akaito, lo único que quería era _joderle _el día a Neru, pues le habían atrapado poniendo arañas de goma al sensei.

* * *

***¡Deja de Molestarme! Es una canción de Neru, se llama Gocha Gocha Urusee!, trata de que quiere que la dejen en paz porque siempre la critican y no ven sus propios defectos, solo los de ella.**

***Balerinas. En mi vocabulario, balerinas son zapatos que usan las practicantes de ballet, nunca eh sabido su nombre y supuse que así se llamaban, si alguien sabe su nombre por favor me gustaría que me lo dijesen.**

***Ojos verdes. Le eh cambiado los ojos para que no se crea que son hermanos, nunca me ha gustado eso y creo que a Rin le queda más el verde.**

**Somos nuevas y somos 2, una escribe, ósea yo, Chica Otaku y Sister BaKawai revisa, hemos decidido turnarnos y como es mi historia supuse que lo más justo fuese que yo comentara primero, en el sig. Tardaremos un poco más porque lo escribí mientras me aburrirá en Matemáticas y de ahí el nacimiento de esta historia, es nuestra primera historia y nos gustaría que manden algunos reviews, críticas constructivas y cosas así, no queremos insultos, así que guárdenselos porque no hacemos daño a nadie.**


End file.
